return
by sergeant peace
Summary: it's been ten years since tommy and kimi were abducted and sold into slavery, but now their returning home, can they adjust to their new life? and what about the men in black trenchcoats following them?
1. Abduction, 13 years later

Lou watched his three year old grandchild and his friends play in the park, 'ah, this is the life," he said, "Retired, watching my grandkids, and drinking iced tea."

Tommy ran over to Lou on stubby legs, 'grandpa look what I found!" he said, showing him a metal chain necklace.

"Where'd you find that sprout?"

"Under the tree!"

Lou took it out of his hand, it wasn't a very thick chain, and there was nothing on it, he pulled out his old dog-tags still around his neck, he took one off and put it on the chain, "here you go sprout, you can be a soldier just like your old granddad."

'Thanks Grandpa!" he said excitedly, putting the necklace around his neck and running back to go show his friends.

Lou smiled and leaned back in his chair, "I just love those kids." He said.

"Me too." Someone said, a hard object suddenly hit Lou in the back of the head, knocking him out and hitting him out of the bench he was sitting in, a man stepped out of hiding and looked down at the old man, "Mind if I take one?" he looked around, almost no one was at the park at that time except for a couple running, the woman was already calling the cops while the man was running towards him, _gotta work fast…which one should I take? _He looked at the group of children who were around the old man, trying to shake him awake. He ran over and grabbed two and ran off.

"Hey! Leave those kids alone!" the guy shouted, running after the kidnapper.

The guy turned and pulled out a gun, he fired at the man, hitting him in the leg, he continued to run, until he was out of sight."

Didi cried as the police told her what had happened, "and you don't know who took him?" she sobbed.

"no ma'am, I'm sorry." The cop said, "the man who gave chase was shot in the leg, and the woman who called it in didn't get a good look at the man."

Didi started crying again.

Stu put his arm around her, "is there anything you can do right now."

"I'm sorry sir…there's nothing I can do."

"But I can do a lot," a woman said walking up, her hair was put back in a tight bun and her green eyes were serious "Mr. Pickles, Mrs. Pickles, I'm Detective Carter, and I promise, I'll do anything I can to help you and the Finsters get your kids back.

"Chaz lost a child too? Was it Chuckie?" Stu asked.

"No, it was his daughter, Kimi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen Years Later.<strong>

Detective Carter sat in her office looking through the case file of the Pickles and the Finsters.

"You still on that case?" another Detective asked, walking in, "it's like, ten years old."

"I promised them I would find their children." She said, "and I intend to keep that promise."

"Maggie, those kids are probably bones in a grave by now."

"Then I can at least find their bones.'

He sighed, "it's a hopeless case, just give up." And with that he walked away.

Carter didn't even listen, she was still looking at the files, "I will find these kids." She muttered.

The phone rang and she picked it up, "hello, this is Detective Carter." She said.

"Hello Maggie, its' Didi." Didi's voice said.

"Oh hello, how are you Mrs. Pickles?"

"Maggie, we've known each other for too long, call me Didi."

"Right, sorry."

"That's alright, now, I want you to come over today and have dinner with us."

"I wish I could, I'm just too busy today…"

"We both know that's not true Mag, please, come eat with us."

She sighed, "alright… I'll be there in a bit." She said, then hung up, she started putting up all the papers, "I will solve this case…Mrs. Pickles has waited too long for good news.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Afghanistan<strong>

Staff Sergeant John Anderson looked at his men in the helicopter, "Alright ladies!" he shouted over the engine, "we've been called in to help one of our Afghan VIPs who's been fighting the Taliban for a few days now, when we touch down it is weapons free, anyone who shoots at you, you shoot back!"

"Yes sir!" they shouted to him.

"Alright! We're a minute from the drop zone, get some marines!" he shouted.

The helicopter hovered in mid air and dropped ropes, "Go! Go! Go!" the Staff Sergeant shouted, grabbing onto a rope and sliding down, his men started sliding down the ropes after him, as soon as their boots hit the ground they were under fire, "take'em down!" bullets flew through the air and hit enemy Taliban, they moved forward slowly, into a small town with a citadel at the middle.

"Staff Sergeant who are we helping!" one of the men asked.

"Did you not listen to the briefing Mavis?" the sergeant asked him.

"No sir not really."

"Some rich son of a bitch who's been resisting the Taliban, he had a mercenary group helping him, but I think their all dead."

One of the men walked past a guy with seven dead Taliban guy's around him, his arm was blown off and he had a desert eagle in his other hand, his eyes still glared defiantly at the sky, "yeah, no shit."

Soon the fighting died down and the marines walked down a street looking around, "alright, lets get to the Citadel, make sure this VIP is still alive!"

The soldiers moved through the town and up to the large doors of the Citadel, "they're open…"

"O'Bannon, Jenkins, follow me, the rest of you, find some cover.

O'Bannon and Jenkins walked forward, the rest took up flanking positions against the wall.

Sergeant Anderson walked forward into the court yard, "holy mother of god…" he whispered, bodies of both Taliban, guards, and Mercenaries were littered all over the ground. "Bring the rest of the team up." He said to O'Bannon, who signaled to the rest to come over.

"Split up and search for any survivors."

* * *

><p>O'Bannon walked through the halls along side Mavis, he looked over at Mavis and groaned, "Why the hell do you have that stupid camera on again?"<p>

"Gotta document O'Bannon, what if we die and no one sees this?"

"Then we won't care because we're DEAD! I swear to god you're so stupid!"

Mavis was about to reply when he heard shots ahead, "we got shots fired." Mavis said, bringing up his rifle.

O'Bannon turned on his Radio, "Staff Sergeant we got shots fired in the North wing of the Citadel, moving to engage."

"be careful O'Bannon, we don't know who's friendly and who's an enemy."

"Copy that." The two Marines took off down the hall way, following the sound of gunfire, soon they came to a large domed room, where an all out fire fight was happening between two groups of soldiers, one group was in the domed room, the others were holed up in a hallway.

"Who's a friendly who's an enemy?" O'Bannon asked, "They both look fucking alike."

Mavis thought about it for a while, then ran forward, "US MARINES, US MARINES!" he shouted.

Instantly the men in the domed room turned and fired at Mavis, who was hit in the chest.

O'Bannon fired his M249 Machine gun, mowing down at least half of the group before they started firing at him, he jumped behind a wall before he was hit, 'Sir! We got hostiles in a domed room about a click from our previous position, they're pretty well armed, and Mavis got his dumbass shot!"

"Don't worry O'Bannon, we're on our way."

O'Bannon looked around the bend and saw Mavis scooting back while firing his handgun, "I found out who's the enemy!" he shouted.

"No shit!" O'Bannon said, firing at the men.

The Taliban soldiers slowly moved towards them, firing, keeping them completely distracted and made them not notice the door on the side opening.

Sergeant Anderson ran out with his men, "weapons free!" he shouted, and all his men opened fire, mowing down the Taliban. "O'Bannon, Mavis, report."

O'Bannon walked out, reloading, behind him, Mavis limped over.

"What the hell happened to you Mavis?"

"Just a shot in the chest sir."

Anderson shook his head, and turned to the hallway the Taliban had been trying to get into, "US MARINES!" he shouted, walking into the hallway.

"Holy shit," Jenkins said, looking at all the dead men on the ground, "I don't think anyone survived, sir."

"Got here just as they were being slaughtered." Anderson muttered.

"We got a live one over here!" O'Bannon shouted.

Anderson ran over, where O'Bannon was trying to treat a wounded man.

"Soldier, what's your name and rank."

The man struggled to breath, blood was coming out of his mouth, he raised his hand shakily and pointed to a door down the hall, "G-Get the...Get t-them h-home." He whispered, and then his hand fell limply to his side.

The marines took off their helmets in respect for the dead man.

"Jenkins, call headquarters, we need more men here to help clean this place up."

"sir there's a door over here," Mavis said, walking towards it.

'be careful Mavis." Anderson warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mavis said, he started to open the door, until a hand poked out with a gun and shot him in the chest.

'MAVIS!" Anderson shouted.

The door quickly shut, leaving a groaning Mavis lying on the ground.

Anderson ran over to the door, "O'Bannon, take care of Mavis!" he pulled out a flash bang and pulled the pin, he opened the door and tossed it in, then quickly close the door.

A loud bang sounded and Anderson opened the door running in, he saw the shooter and ran at her, knocking her down and holding her down, "move in!" he shouted, looking down at the girl, she looked to be of Asian decent, her hair was cut short, almost completely shaven on the sides and a little bit of hair on top.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, "you Taliban son of a bitch!"

"Here's a bit of news for you, we're US marines." Anderson said, "Now calm down, and I'll let you up.

She gave him a sideways glare but slowly calmed down, Anderson got up and helped her up, 'now, what group are you with?"

"Wild Geese." She said, "mercenary group."

He nodded, "do you know if anyone else is still alive?"

"Just me and my partner." She said, limping past him over to a closet, she opened up the door, revealing another soldier; his breath was labored, and looked to be asleep. He had bandages covering most of his chest.

"O'Bannon get in here!" Anderson shouted, "We got injured."

O'Bannon ran in, pulling out a Med-Kit and kneeling beside the boy.

"He'll be alright, right?" she asked anxiously.

"O'Bannon hasn't lost a man yet." Anderson said, "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Kimi, Kimi Finster."

O'Bannon looked up, 'No, freaking way.' He said, looking at her in shock.

"What?"

"Is this kids name Tommy Pickles?" he asked.

"Yeah? So."

O'Bannon looked over to Anderson, "we need to contact headquarters now."

* * *

><p>Maggie Carter was sleeping soundly in her bed when the phone woke her up, 'Hello, Detective Carter speaking." She mumbled sleepily, "Am I still working on the PicklesFinster case? Yes, why?" her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up, "are you serious? Where are they now…okay… thank you." She hung up and punched a few numbers in, "pick up…pick up…" she muttered, "Didi, I have news!"

* * *

><p>Kimi sat in a hospital in Germany, she couldn't believe the story that the private had told her, she sighed and looked at Tommy asleep in a hospital bed, he hadn't woken up since he had been injured, 'come on Tommy…you have to make it…" she whispered.<p>

The door opened and Sergeant Anderson walked in with a tray of food, 'thought you'd be hungry." He said, putting it beside her, she looked at it, then back at him,

"Is what your subordinate said true?" she asked him.

"It looks to be like that ma'am." He said, putting the tray on the table in front of her.

"I never even knew who my parents were…" she said, "tommy remembered a little bit of his grandfather, but other then that…nothing…"

"Well, from what the report says, you were kidnapped at a young age, around two or three, it's not surprising that you don't remember your parents."

She nodded, looking down.

"Where you with this Mercenary group the entire time?" he asked.

"No, up until about three years ago, me and Tommy were Servants for some rich guy in China, then one day a rival of his hired the Wild Geese to attack him, when they found us they kinda took us in, they've been like family since."

He nodded, "child slavery, you'd think in times like this, it wouldn't exist."

She nodded, "have you had any word from the rest of our group? I know a lot of us are dead…but there should still be at least two platoons still alive."

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

A knock at the door made her look up, the door opened and a nurse walked in, she was pretty old and had a kind face, "Excuse me dear, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

She stepped to the side and two people walked in, one was a Japanese woman with red glasses on, she was middle aged, and her eyes looked tired, the other was a tall boy with fiery red hair, which went every way.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

The woman's eyes watered up and she covered her mouth, "Kimi-chan.'

Kimi's eyes widened a little.

"Kimi-Chan…it's me…It's your mother." She whispered tearfully stepping forward,

Kimi stood up, limping a little, memories of a kind smiling face filled her head, "m-mom?" she asked hesitantly.

She nodded fiercely and ran forward wrapping her arms around Kimi.

Kimi threw her arms around her mother, both were crying.

"Oh Kimi…" she whispered. She pulled away a little bit, 'what have they done to your long beautiful hair?"

Kimi started to laugh, her mother joined in, "Kimi." She said, after calming down, "this is your brother, chuckie."

Chuckie nodded to his little sister, a smile on his face, "good to see you again sis."

She smiled, "it's nice to see you too.'

"Well, I better take my leave." Anderson said, "Got more things to do in the middle east." He started to walk out.

"thank you, staff sergeant." Kimi said, "thank you."

He nodded to her, "stay out of trouble kid." He said, walking out.

Chuckie walked over to the bed, "this Tommy?"

'Yes," Kimi said, looking back at her friend.

"How come his hair's not as short as yours?" Chuckie asked, looking at the shoulder length hair tommy had.

"He never really cut it, I got used to this hair…" she mumbled.

He nodded, "how long will he be under?"

"We don't know," the nurse answered, "it could be a few more days…or a few more weeks."

Kimi looked at Tommy, "where's Tommy's parents?"

"They're in the US." Kira said, "I was in Germany on business, so as soon as I got the news I rushed here. I know that his parents want to come, but they don't have the money, and my job won't cover their expenses."

She nodded, still looking at Tommy, "When can he be transported?" she asked.

"Not until he's awake," the nurse said, "as soon as he wakes up preparations can be made to send you both home."

She sighed, _Wake up soon Tommy, _she thought, _you got parents waiting for you to wake up._


	2. homecoming

Kimi sat in an airplane travelling towards America, it had been two months since she and Tommy had been found, two months and tommy hadn't woken up. since he didn't wake up the hospital allowed him to be taken overseas so his parents can see him, her mother had already gone ahead to get things ready.

"Hey Kimster," Chuckie said walking over to his seat across from her, "you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, "it's all strange though."

"What is?"

"Well, two months ago I was fighting in wars as a mercenary, now I'm going to America with my family…it's just weird."

"Eh you'll get used to it." He said, leaning back.

She nodded, "I hope Tommy wakes up soon…" she said.

"What is he to you?" Chuckie asked.

"What?"

"I mean…you're always worrying over him and talking about him…you two got a thing going or something.

"No, nothing like that," she said, "he was basically my brother growing up, he always looked out for me, keeping me safe."

He nodded, "Sounds like a swell guy."

She nodded.

Across the aisle she heard something.

"Izvinite mem, ya poprosil sprayta pyatnadtsat' minut nazad no on ne priyekhal, mozhet, vy, pozhaluysta, poyti poluchit' odin dlya menya.

Kimi looked back and saw an old man trying to speak to a young flight attendant, who didn't know anything he was saying.

"ya ochen' zhazhdu, pozhaluysta, poluchit' moy napitok dlya menya." The old man said.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand."

Kimi leaned over, "he asked if you could go get him a sprite," she said, "He said he asked for one about fifteen minutes ago but they never came back with one."

"Oh…I'll get you one as soon as I can sir." She said kindly to the old man.

"Eh?" he asked, not understanding.

"Ona skazala, chto prinesu tebe odin, kak tol'ko ona mozhet." Kimi said.

"Ah, ladno, ya budu zhdat', spasibo."

"He said he'll wait, and thank you."

"No, thank you young lady." She said, walking away.

"Spasibo za promosch tovarishchu," the old man said, "ye ne dumayu, chto kto-to na etoy ploskosti ponimayet ni yedinogo slova, chto ya govoryu."

"Da, no u vas yest' po krayney mere odin drug na etoy ploskosti."

He nodded to her with a smile.

"You know Russian?" Chuckie asked.

"Da, I-I mean yes…' she said, blushing.

"Who taught you?"

"One of the men in the mercenary group I was in knew Russian, he taught me and Tommy how to speak it, we also learned Chinese, German, and a little bit of French."

"Wow, who knew Mercenaries cared about education."

'Hey, don't try to sell them short," she said, "They were friends, comrades, teachers."

"And guy's who didn't understand that children in slavery have another home."

Kimi sighed, "You just don't understand," she said, "they were my family for the longest of time, all I ever really knew was them."

He nodded, 'I can respect that." He said, "Now get some sleep, it'll be a while before we get to Westhaven."

* * *

><p>Kimi stepped out of the car and looked at her new home, "It's large." She said.<p>

'yeah, but there's bigger, trust me." Chuckie said, walking up to the door and unlocking it, "come on in."

Kimi walked in and looked around, it felt odd to be in the house, she had been in houses before, but usually it was running quickly through one, or sitting at a window with a machine gun propped up against her shoulder.

"now, mom got your room ready, but we didn't know what you liked to do in your down time, so she bought you a few things." He said walking up the stairs to her new room.

Kimi walked into her room and looked around, the bedspread was a soft blue color, as were the walls, beside the bed was a desk with a computer and a lamp, in front of the bed was a TV, under the TV was a Xbox console.

"it isn't much, the TV and the Computer were mine about a year ago, and the desk was dads." He said, scratching his head.

She looked at all of the stuff, "and…and all this is mine?" she asked.

"of course! It's yours, you could take it to college…if you go to college." Chuckie said quickly, 'do you not like it?"

Kimi smiled and turned to him, 'I love it." She said.

Chuckie gave a large grin, glad his sister didn't turn down any of it.

Kimi turned back to the room, she hoped none of this was a dream, she hoped when she fell asleep she woke up in the same bed, not back in the old Saudi town with a gun beside her.

A phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts, she turned and looked at Chuckie, who was talking into a phone.

"hey Phil…uh…I was going to hang out with my sister today…yes I have a sister I told you a month ago when I found out…I don't know…I don't know…" chuckie looked up at Kimi, "uh Kimi…would you want to come with me to a friends house, he wants to hang out, and I know he has a sister there so…"

"I-I think I'm going to stay here, I'm really tired."

"Okay, stay safe." He said, walking out, he walked outside and looked up at the sky, 'hmm…looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

><p>Lil sat outside her house, looking up at the sky.<p>

"hey Lil," Chuckie said, walking up to her.

"hey Chuckie."

"what are you doing outside?"

"waiting for my ride to get here, I got the night shift tonight." She looked at him, "So I hear your sisters back…"

"Yeah, tommy is too…but he's still in a coma."

"Hmm…maybe I'll see him tonight." She said, "I am working ICU, so how's your sister?"

"She's great, she's kinda adjusting to life here." He said, "She's not used to having all this stuff."

She nodded, "I still can't believe they're back."

Chuckie nodded, "yeah… neither can i."

* * *

><p><em>Kimi laid in a foxhole, bullets flying all around her.<em>

"_Kimi!" someone shouted running over to her, "Get your ass up!"_

_Kimi looked up at the man, he had a high and tight and was dressed in military fatigues, he had a desert eagle in his hand, he stood there unafraid of the bullets flying around him, "there's too much flak Sarge!" she shouted at him._

"_Bullshit, this is a light rain!" he lifted his desert eagle and fired; "Now hurry up and stand up! We got to capture that citadel or we won't get paid!"  
><em>

_She took a deep breath and jumped up, "where's tommy?" she asked._

"_He and his team got ahead of the rest of us! Now move!" he shouted, pushing her out of the way and ran himself as a mortar round slammed into the foxhole._

"_Thanks," she said._

_He nodded, 'move out!"_

_Kimi got up and together they ran up a hill towards a citadel with guns blazing, "Bobby! Where the hells the rest of our men!" Sarge shouted._

"_Most of us our pinned down, right now only Tommy's team got ahead!"_

"_Well start pressing forward asshole!" he shouted._

_Kimi fired her rifle uphill._

"_Watch out Kimi!"_

A loud crash of thunder made Kimi wake up with a scream, she jumped out of her bed and curled up in the corner crying as more thunder boomed around her, "TOMMY! SARGE! HELP!" She screamed, "BOBBY! DEMETRIA!"

"Kimi!" Kira shouted running in, 'Kimi what's wrong!?

"Get away! Get away!" Kimi shouted, her eyes were wild as she tried to back away from Kira.

"Kimi, it's me!" Kira shouted, 'It's your mother!"

Kimi slowly started to calm down; she was breathing hard, tears in her eyes.

Kira put her arms around her, holding her crying daughter.

* * *

><p>Lil walked the halls of the hospital<p>

"Lil, go check on our new patient," her supervisor said, 'his heart jumped a little bit a while ago, I want to make sure he's not having a seizure."

"Okay Debbie." She said, walking down the hall to Tommy's room, she opened up the door and looked inside, she saw Tommy, lying their, unmoving, she walked over and moved his bangs to the side, revealing his face more, "Hmm…he's actually pretty cute." She muttered.

Suddenly the heart monitor started going crazy, his heart rate increased drastically, Tommy started to shake violently, his eyes shot open he struggled to breath as if he was under water.

"Oh my god!" Lil shouted, jumping back, she didn't know what to do, her training just went out the window, "Um…uh…Tommy! Calm down!" she shouted.

Tommy didn't listen, he continued to freak out, until Lil ran forward and slapped him hard. As soon as she slapped him he took a deep breathe and fell back onto the bed, gasping, he sat up, looking at her, Lil took a breath.

"Hi…" Tommy said softly, his voice harsh and scratchy from not speaking for so long.

"Hi…" Lil said.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Westhaven General hospital." Lil said.

"Oh…America?"

"Yeah."

Tommy looked ahead, then back at her, "where's my squad? And where's Kimi?"


End file.
